


Portales salvajes y hombres gato

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cat!Tobirama, Feral! Tobirama, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Mis resúmenes son caca, No sé que acabo de escribir, Portals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Un extraño portal de luces y colores lúgubres se había tragado a Madara sin aviso previo, apareciendo de la nada y desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció. Y a los minutos, como por arte de magia otro portal más colorido y luminoso se abrió en el techo, del cual salió un Madara atónito, molesto y magullado.Bien, este día se había vuelto raro muy rápido.





	Portales salvajes y hombres gato

Contuvo la respiración y su corazón se detuvo. Sudor frío empapaba su nuca, mientras sus mejillas quedaban pálidas cual papel, con ojos aterrorizados como única decoración a su expresión tensa. El mundo se había vuelto negro en segundos y no tenía forma de repararlo.

Ese extraño portal de luces y colores lúgubres se había tragado a Madara sin aviso previo, apareciendo de la nada y desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció. Fue tajante y sorpresivo, cruel e injusto. Le había arrancado a su pareja sin más, arrastrándolo a él mismo a un estado de shock que fue impropio de sus habilidades. Con el estómago revuelto se quedó parado en mitad de su oficina en la torre del Hokage, su mente sin procesar la información.

El reloj marcó dos minutos y medio cuando al fin pudo empezar a pensar, moviéndose lentamente a dónde Madara había estado. Habían estado hablando de temas triviales, no había razón para un suceso de ese tipo, ni siquiera estaban en su laboratorio para que ocurriese algo por error.

¿Que debía hacer? Pensaba, cuando de repente...

•

Un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza pinchaba sus sentidos, lo único que pudo captar antes de que fuera despertando con lentitud insoportable de su letargo. No tardó mucho en escuchar algo parecido a sonidos de animales, maullidos eran lo que más destacaba pero seguían opacados por los demás. Mientras más escuchaba más sentía sus extremidades tensas y maltratadas por raspones parecidos a los de una caída desafortunada, para que a los segundos notara el picor de una soga en sus muñecas y tobillos, que lo amarraban y mantenían abierto como una estrella.

Un gusto a sangre llegó a su boca a la vez que el dolor de una mordida en su lengua, siendo especialmente desagradable ya que se sentía seca como un desierto aún con la sangre. Olía a cenizas y sangre, el humo de alguna antorcha entrando con violencia por sus fosas nasales, un olor familiar que se mezclaba con el frío del viento que tocaba las partes expuestas de su piel, con su ropa hecha jirones en sus articulaciones afectadas.

Sus párpados estaban pesados como yunques, indispuestos a moverse de su posición, sugiriendo seguir en la inconsciencia hasta que el dolor se fuera, una muestra bastante pobre de deseos de supervivencia. Se esforzó en abrirlos por casi cinco minutos, con el agotamiento girando en su cabeza hasta que reunió la fuerza de voluntad necesaria.

¿Donde estaba?

No lo sabía, pero sus ojos inspeccionaron lo que le rodeaba con curiosidad. Era obviamente de noche y estaba en medio de un bosque que se podía clasificar como extremadamente denso si veías como los árboles parecían amontonarse uno sobre otro, tapan todo a la vista después de diez metros a la vez que el cielo. Estaba atado a cuatro postes de madera tan gruesos como una persona, separados de forma exacta y simétrica, teniendo cada uno amarrada una a tres antorchas, iluminando un círculo de diez metros que lo tenía a él mismo como centro. Respiró con profundo y trató de mantener la calma cuando vió claramente lo que hacía los sonidos de animales.

Diez personas con obvios signos de ser salvajes lo rodeaban en una circunferencia a los límites de la luz. Todos usaban máscaras rústicas con la forma de un animal diferente, con tatuajes tribales de distintos colores y formas cada uno en su piel expuesta por la especie de toga descuidada que usaban. Habían mujeres y hombres, desde un niño de unos doce hasta un anciano que no podía calcular su edad correctamente. Cada uno de ellos mirándolo fijamente.

Recordó vagamente como un portal lo había llevado hasta ahí y entró en pánico.

¿¡Donde estaba!?

Se movió como un demente para deshacerse de sus ataduras, no pensando claramente lo que hacía, movido más por el instinto que por la lógica. No se dió cuenta cuando las personas que lo rodeaban dejaron de hacer cualquier ruido, tiesos como estatuas y apenas respirando. En algún punto el silencio le atrapó, potenciando su miedo, haciéndolo agitarse más y tratar de acceder a su Chakra sin éxito, considerando gritar por su liberación aunque no lo entendieran. Escuchó un maullido en su oreja que lo hizo detenerse al fin.

Uno de los hombres se había acercado, uno de los jóvenes que no pasaba de los veinticinco. Su cabello era largo y blanco como su piel, marcada con tatuajes rojos y marcas de rasguños recientes y antiguos, empezando en sus manos y pies para terminar apenas a mitad de la extremidad. Delgado y con una estructura para la velocidad, su postura lo hacía parecer un gato gigante al que le faltaban la cola y sus características orejas, solo presumiendo las uñas largas y afiladas que imitaban perfectamente a las garras.

Había cierta elegancia en él, que se mantenía con su irremediable apariencia salvaje y animal. Sus ojos le engañaron por un segundo, diciéndole que tenía un fuerte parecido con Tobirama, algo totalmente ridículo.

El hombre gato se subió a él con agilidad, uno de sus pies peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna y el otro en el piso, mientras las manos se apoyaban en su pecho. Ladeó la cabeza cual mascota curiosa y sin aviso le dió un zarpazo en la mejilla.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —Gritó encolerizado, con la herida ardiendo más de lo que debería.

Fue brutalmente ignorando por el hombre gato, quien acercó su rostro tapado a su herida. Escuchó como lo olfateaba la herida unos segundos para luego pasar a hacer lo mismo con su cabello, cuello y ropa. Cuando terminó pareció tensarse, dirigiéndole una "mirada" que le pareció indicaba sorpresa, por más de que sus ojos no fueran visibles.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que oliera a flores? —Atacó con sarcasmo, que fue respondido con uñas clavándose en su pecho.

Mejor se callaba por ahora.

El albino le miró en silencio un largo rato, sin hacer el menor movimiento. Madara empezaba a impacientarse ¿Que ocurría ahí? ¿Querían comerlo? ¿Cómo volvería a casa? Y ¿Quién era ese estúpido gato?

Su mente se detuvo por completo cuando una de las manos pálidas y callosas se dirigía a la máscara de gato, para con una velocidad tan horriblemente baja empezar a quitarla. El corazón de Madara se aceleró, abrió sus ojos como si fueran platos y se preparó para ver lo que sea que fuera a ver.

Pudo ver unos labios familiares asomarse por la máscara, cuando un agujero en el suelo se abrió y él solo pudo caer.

•

Como por arte de magia otro portal más colorido y luminoso se abrió en el techo, del cual salió un Madara atónito, molesto y magullado. Tobirama no tardó en reaccionar para que cayera en sus brazos como una princesa. Una princesa con una herida de garras en su mejilla, cubierta de cenizas y algunas manchas de sangre y que tenía una cara similar a la de su hermano cuando su libro favorito había terminado de forma ridícula.

Bien, este día se había vuelto raro muy rápido.

— ¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar, Tobirama? —Gruñó indignado y confundido su prometido.

Tobirama suspiró y respondió sin pensarlo mucho:

— No lo sé.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué acabo de escribir? No lo sé.


End file.
